This invention relates to the field of cosmetic compositions. More particularly, a unique skin cream is presented which, when used topically, reduces wrinkles without the use of any abrasives or fillers.
Cosmetics such as skin creams and moisturizing creams have been known in the art for hundreds of years. These creams or other moisturizers are applied to the skin in order to moisturize the skin and to prevent chapping or other undesirable conditions of the skin. On occasion, attempts have been made to create a cream or other cosmetic composition which will reduce wrinkles on the face, hands, and other areas of the skin. However, these compositions usually include abrasives which are used to scrape away the wrinkles on the skin. One such abrasive type cream is found in the 1994 patent issued to Barker.
Barker disclosed a human skin cleansing and wrinkle reducing cream comprised of soluble granules in a petroleum jelly or oil base. As described in Barker, the common practice in this art is to use abrading granules to strip off the wrinkled outer layer of skin. Skin abrading formulations are set out in the Barker patent. Barker himself discloses the use of xe2x80x9ca plurality of water soluble, skin abrading granules or particlesxe2x80x9d. It is an object of this invention to provide a wrinkle reducing cream which does not require the use of abrading granules or fillers which may irritate the skin.
Although some plant extracts and chemicals have been used in an attempt to create a wrinkle reducing composition, most have met with limited success. A typical example of a skin care composition (used for treating cellulite) is found in the 1997 patent issued to Cho. This patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,793, utilized certain exotic plant extracts as anti-cellulite agents. Cho utilizes a xanthine compound found in the exotic plant extracts to produce an anti-cellulite cream. Cho also discloses the topical application of his cream in order to eliminate or reduce cellulite. However, the general plant extracts used in Cho were designed to reduce cellulite rather than to eliminate wrinkles. Furthermore, the mere use of a xanthine derivative, without the proper cosmetic vehicle, leaves much to be desired with respect to the use of a member of the xanthine family to reduce wrinkles on the skin. It is a further object of this invention to provide a topical cream utilizing any member of the xanthine family in combination with water, glycerin and a suitable cosmetic vehicle to produce a wrinkle reducing cream.
Xanthine derivatives have also been utilized as a bath composition to give a moist or fresh feeling to the skin and a warm feeling to the body. However, the combination of a xanthine with water, glycerin and a suitable cosmetic vehicle can also produce startling and new results, particularly with respect to the reduction of wrinkles on the skin. These new results are only obtained by utilizing the xanthine derivative with water and glycerin brought to a particular consistency of composition by heating and cooling the various elements and combining them in particular proportions. It is a still further object of this invention to produce a wrinkle reducing cream by combining water, a xanthine derivative, and glycerin in a particular stepped method utilizing both heating and cooling of the component parts.
Other and further objects will become apparent upon reading the below described Specification.
Anhydrous caffeine, a xanthine derivative, is mixed with water and glycerin to form a wrinkle reducing topical cream. The caffeine and water are mixed together first and may be heated to facilitate thorough mixing. Glycerin is heated in another vessel and is added to the caffeine-water solution slowly. The entire composition is then cooled. Any precipitate coming out of the solution during cooling is pushed back into solution. The active ingredient for the topical wrinkle reducing cream is then produced. This active ingredient may then be combined with a suitable cosmetic vehicle to create the topical cream applied to the skin to reduce or eliminate wrinkles. The active ingredient may also be utilized for other purposes.